


Yodumo lwentombazane

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Yodumo lwentombazane

Ukuhamba ngezinyawo ezintabeni zaseNyangeni kwakuyingozi ngisho nasehlobo, lapho izintaba zokwehla zivela ezitolo zazo ezihamba nabaqamekeli, izibulo kanye nabancane abancane, umgwaqo osempumalanga. Ngisho nangemva kokuqala kwezihlwithi ezibandayo nezomunyu, imikhosi yamaqhawe yayingasasebenzi, futhi umgwaqo owela ngokwawo wawungaphenduka umlenze wehhashi noma ukhuphuke umuntu ekufeni kwakhe phakathi komhlaba namatshe. Ilanga, eliphakeme esibhakabhaka esigaye grey, lenze ukuba uhambo lube lula; Ukukhanya okukhombisa ukugeleza kweqhwa namashidi akhazimulayo eqhwa asakazeka phezu kwamatshe kwacishe kwafiphala. Bahamba kancane, nangokucophelela; Amadoda ahlomile anele angenza imikhosi yezintaba imiswe isikhashana, kepha ubusika abuzange bunake isibalo, futhi ayizibalanga izinkemba. Ubusika buhlaselwa ngamandla amakhulu, futhi umoya uvunguza ngesithwathwa ubhekise kuleli thimba elibekwe kancane kancane lingena ngaseGates of the Moon.

UJaime wakhulula izinti zentaba yakhe phezu kwesiqu sengalo yakhe, wakhulula isandla sakhe esimethembayo ukuze afinyelele kulungiswa isisindo sejazi elisindayo elishayisa amahlombe akhe, emoyizela kancane ngommese wokubanda owangena phakathi kwegebe lendwangu esifubeni sakhe. aze ayibambe kabusha. Wayesenekhono ngokwanele ekuhambeni, phakathi nohambo. Sonke lesi sikhathi, wayegcina amehlo akhe ethe njo kuye phambili, efuna izindawo lapho inselo yobudoda bakhe ingaphanjaniswa khona. Lokho, futhi, kwakwenziwa. Ubusika bona babufikele ngokungafani nanoma obuphi kwimemori ephilayo, futhi mhlawumbe hhayi ngisho nasezincwadini zasendulo zamaMaesters, kanye nokubabazeka okubandayo kwakumfundise ngezindlela ubusika obufushane besikhathi sobuntwana bakhe obungakaze bufikelwe. Ngicabanga ukuthi kuyisihawu esincane ukuthi iminwe esele ayizange ifrize ibe lukhuni futhi ayinamsebenzi njengaleyo yegolide. Kungenzeka ngikwazi ukusho okuningi ezinzwaneni zami, makube ngumbhedo wami. Nginibeka kulo lonke loluhogo oluncane, Littlefinger. Bonke ababandayo, ikakhulukazi.

Amadoda ayesemva kwakhe, ama-Lannister ama-veteran angamahle, athembekile wonke, athula. Akukho ukukhononda, noma okungenani, abakusho lutho lapho ezwa khona. Babethembekile, futhi mhlawumbe abambalwa babo bekuqonda ukubaluleka kohambo lwabo. Isiphithiphithi sibhidlikile umbuso, kanye nabakwaTyrells empini evulekile nondlunkulu abambalwa bakaFaith, lesi simo sasesitiyeni eyingozi yize sebekhululile iMargaery eyigugu… noCersei. Udadewethu omnandi. Isikhathi sakhe emangqamuzaneni sasesimhlukumezekile, futhi ngokwesekwa kwakhe kwamkhubazeka futhi nokugula kumqeda amandla lapho esindiswa, akubanga nzima ukumbuyisela eCasterly Rock ngaphansi kokunakekelwa ngabakwaMaesters abathathu, kanye nabesifazane abanohlonze abaningi ababengamhambisa ekulweni kwakhe nomkhuhlane. UKevan wayebuyile ukuzosebenza njengesandla sikaTommen - futhi leso yiso kuphela isizathu esenza ukuba alapha, hhayi nendodana yakhe. UKevan wayengamlawula, okungenani okwamanje. Kepha bebezodinga uLittlefinger ukubuyisela umbuso wakhe ekuhlelekeni kokuhleleka kwezezimali, ngokuxhumana kwakhe ne-Iron Bank. Kudingeka kuthathwe izinyathelo zokuphepha. Wayebone ukukhothoza esweni likaCersei, futhi kwakungewona umkhuhlane, hhayi konke lokho. Uphukile, kepha akakakulungeli ngokuphelele ukunikela ngokulangazela kwakhe amandla.

Kodwa-ke, wayeka inkanuko yakhe ngoJaime. Wathola isifiso sakhe ngokwengeziwe nokuthi kunzima ukusithola lapho ecabanga ngaye. Ukudalwa kwamakhethini amaKettleblacks noLancel kanye neNyanga Boy bekuyiqalile, kepha ngenxa yokuphelelwa yithemba nokugula kwaqhubeka nokumhambisa. Ulahlekelwe yimicabango yakhe kanye nayo yonke imisindo ithulisiwe ithulisa umoya, izwi endlebeni yakhe limenze wakhipha ikhanda lakhe ngesiqalo esincane.

"Seli, kunomuntu osondele," kusho uWillam ngokuxaka, efakwe isikhafu esincane, ebomvu ebusweni bakhe. UJaime wehlise amehlo akhe kulo glare, wazibonela ngokwakhe - isimo esimnyama sehhashi, kanye nelincane lesibalo esiningi elihola, lihamba. Ukuhamba, kulokhu. Mad, noma ukuphelelwa yithemba. Babedlulise kwabahambi kube kanye kuphela ngeviki eledlule lohambo - iqembu labadayisi elithatha uhambo oluyingozi oluya eVale enezinqola ezisindayo zezimpahla zezithandani ezizayo, ezinabaqashi abaningi abaqashiwe. Ngisho nalokho bekuyingozi ebaliwe. Kepha indoda eyodwa, iyodwa, yayingenathemba lokuthatha loluhambo. Ngandlela thile lena yayinayo, okungenani kuze kube manje.

“Qaphela. Kungaba uhlobo oluthile lwesicupho, noma ngabe kubonakala kungasahambi kahle ezindlini zezintaba, ”uxwayise, ethemba amadoda ukuthi azodlulisa ulayini njengoba befika emugqeni omncane, ongashayi eceleni. UJaime wabona isihlangu, kepha sasishaywe ehhashini ngemichilo, ngakho-ke wayengenakho ukukhomba ukuthi ungubani. Izambatho zakhe kwakuyizindwangu ezisindayo ngaphezulu kwezembatho zempi zangobunikazi, isigqoko, isikhafu nohhafu. Ihhashi lalimnyama futhi liqinile, kodwa limpimpi, lichaza umgibeli osehlisiwe. Uzosindisa ihhashi lakhe, abeke izinyawo zakhe emakhazeni .Ngemuva kokuphonsa itshe kwalesi sibalo, kwezwakala, ekugcineni, umoya ungasabeki imbandezelo yezinselo kanye nokuhlangana kweposi.


End file.
